Amusement rides, such as roller coasters, typically include vehicles that ride on tracks or rails. The vehicles or cars may include multiple vehicle sections connected by couplings. Several vehicle sections are often connected to one another to increase the rider capacity of the amusement ride. Depending on the track configuration and the relative size of the vehicle sections, two or more vehicle sections may be required to turn and/or rotate relative to one another to accommodate curves in the track.
Amusement rides often include very tight curves, particularly if a ride is set up in a relatively small area, e.g., in an indoor facility, or in a compact outdoor area. Tight or small radius curves may also be used to enhance the overall ride sensation, by creating larger “g” forces on the riders, even at lower speeds. One resulting disadvantage of tight curves is that the ride vehicle typically has to be shortened in overall length, so that it can safely and effectively navigate through the tight curves. As a result, the rider capacity, or number of seats, is typically reduced. This often leads to longer lines and wait times for the amusement ride.
Another common problem associated with amusement rides or coasters is downtime resulting from a malfunctioning ride vehicle. This can result when a joint or coupling between vehicle sections malfunctions. If a joint or coupling malfunctions during use, the entire amusement ride generally has to be temporarily stopped, at least until the joint can be fixed or the vehicle can be removed from the track.
Even with thorough daily inspections and maintenance, vehicle couplings can still malfunction during ride operation. For this reason, current ride systems that have an articulation joint as part of their assembly may be equipped with a backup system. These backup systems, however, are typically not designed to bear the same loads, or to permit the same articulation between vehicle sections, as the primary articulation system. As a result, the ride vehicle will generally have to be taken offline for repairs when a joint malfunction occurs. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved amusement ride vehicle that can accommodate tight curves, while seating several passengers, and allowing the amusement ride to continue to operate when a joint or coupling between vehicle sections malfunctions.